


I love your dick

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, M/M, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Prompt: Dan has a big dick and Phil is a cockslut





	I love your dick

*2009

It was the middle of the night and Dan and Phil were cuddling each other. They both like cuddles and prefers to sleep in that way, Dan the big spoon; arms draped over Phil's waist. They were both fast asleep when Phil heard Dan moan, he was a light sleeper and was awaken by the second breathy moan that came out of Dan's mouth. He decided not to wake Dan up so that he could tease him about it in the morning but then he felt something press against his back. When he realized what it was, he felt his heart beat quicken and his blood rush down south. 

Ever since he knew that he liked guys, he became interested in what another person's cock would feel like on his hands, what it would taste like and how would it feel inside him. He contemplated whether he should wake Dan up or feel his cock even just for a while. He decided that he would deal with the consequences of his actions later and go with the latter. He reached behind him and pressed his hand on Dan's bulge. He then gently reached for his cock inside Dan's boxer briefs and just by holding him, he knows how thick and girthy it is. He then slowly moved his hands up and then down and he almost moaned at how big it is. Even bigger than his cock.

He was a tall boy so the size of his dick is big which just goes with his body size but he didn't expect Dan to be this big. Not when he’s only 18 and has a slim body. He found himself touching his own dick as he stroked Dan but when he heard Dan moan a bit and thrust into his hand, he thinks that it was wrong for him to take advantage of Dan's state so he decided that it was enough.

Before he could totally remove his hand from Dan's cock, Phil gasped as Dan yanked his wrists and turned him around. He doesn't want to see the disgusted look Dan would give him but it was what he expected, not the look that Dan is giving him right now. Dan's eyes are full blown with lust, face red and his chest is rising up and down rapidly. By the look that Dan's giving him, he knows that he looks far more wrecked because he grins and snickers at him.

"You want it don't you, Phil?" Dan smirks. Although Phil is 4 years older than him, he has more experiences than him and Phil is pretty innocent and he can't say that he doesn't like it. Dan holds Phil's hands and puts it on his cock, stroking himself using Phil's hands. To say that Phil is turned on is an understatement. 

"You can touch it, but only if you want to." Dan says in a hushed tone. Dan looks at Phil expectantly and wonders in excitement what Phil would do now, given the permission.

"I-I want to taste it, can I? Please?" Phil pleads, looking at Dan with his bright blue eyes, who is Dan to deny him? This is one of Phil's fantasies and now that it's coming true he can't believe that it's with a person he really liked and not just some bar guy. 

Dan says a small go on to Phil and Phil positions himself on his hands and knees while Dan was now kneeling in front of him. Phil looks at Dan as if to ask him for permission and Dan just grins and raises his eyebrows at him as if to tell him to get a move on already so he does just that. He holds it and licks the head first and slides down to the base, sucking his balls lightly. He goes up again and looks at Dan again. Dan didn't know how but he got what the look that Phil sent him meant. Phil hadn't really done this before so he wants Dan to tell him what to do.

"Put it in your mouth, that's it. Use your tongue too, imagine you're licking a lollipop but better." Dan smiles and assures Phil that it's okay. Phil manages to put a third of it in his mouth before he feels that he would gag. Having Dan's cock in his mouth feels so right and good in a way that he can't seem to comprehend. He feels lightheaded but he doesn't want to pull away. Dan groans as Phil's mouth envelopes his cock and tries hard not to buck up into him. Phil doesn't even realize that he's stroking his own cock with his hand until Dan says that he could use them.

"Use your hands for the part that you can't reach, yes... just like that." Dan says roughly as Phil follows his commands perfectly. Dan lifts Phil's chin up and tells Phil to look at him. When Dan sees Phil's flustered face, mouth full of his cock, eyes teary and lips all red and swollen, he lets out a growl and involuntarily thrusts into him. Making Phil gag and let out more tears. 

"Fuck, Phil. I'm sorry, you just look so erotic and fuck." Dan rushes forward to pat Phil on the back and kiss his lips. 

"It's okay, I want your dick please. I want you in me..." Phil says and Dan couldn't help but to smile at him. Dan reaches over Phil's bedside table where he once saw the lube and rubs it in his hands. He prepared Phil patiently, knowing that it won't be easy to get it in. Phil is still on all fours, Dan then inserts a third finger and soon he was lining himself up on Phil's entrance. He removed his fingers and watched as Phil's hole clenches and unclenched on nothing. He entered him slowly until he bottomed out and stayed still to let Phil adjust.

Phil absolutely knows that Dan's dick would be hard to take but he thought that it would be somehow easy by how much he prepped him but the wide stretch still stings a bit but is far too aroused to stop now. When he feels the pain subside a little, he tells Dan that he could move now. Dan moves slowly, rubbing circles on Phil's thigh and waist. Phil feels so full but nothing could compare to the way that Dan's big cock slides in and out of him.

"So tight babe, fuck! I love you." Dan groans whilst Phil moans as all the pain was replaced with immense pleasure. Dan picked up his pace that had both of them moaning each other's name in ecstacy. 

"Mhhh.. I love your cock-ah " Phil moans as Dan's thrusts get unstable, erratic and brutal. Making him hit that something inside of him that sent him over the edge.

"Didn't know you're such a cockslut, Phil..." Dan says in between thrusts and soon he felt Phil spasm on his cock, signalling that he's about to reach his climax. 

"O-only for you..hnghh" Phil manages a small response before he was coming all over their bed, some landing on his chest. Phil tightened as he came which made Dan let out a guttaral cry of reaching his own high. Bith were extremely exhausted from their activities and as soon as they felt like they're calm enough to move, they cleaned up and went back to their orignal position; Dan spooning Phil. They were about to fall asleep, Dan kissing Phil's nape lazily and lightly nipping his ears. 

"Are you sure you love me and not just my dick?" Dan whispers huskily, which made Phil laugh his heart out.

"I do love your dick, it's so big and perfect... but I'm not sure about the former." Phil says and Dan just groans, not keeping the fondness out of his voice. Phil knows that Dan knows what the truth was and when he looks at him, Dan smiles brightly and wonders how perfect someone can be.

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmmm... comment things!!! i love honest criticism. Prompt from switchdnp.tumblr.com


End file.
